ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dino-drones
Welcome Hi, welcome to Idea Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Transformers: Prime page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hey i made some edit on Defenders: The Justice League of Avengers, do you wanna do some? Larry1996 21:29, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey i made an episode Targets on Defenders: The Justice League of Avengers, what episodes what you make? Larry1996 21:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Transformers Prime Page You leave the Transformers Prime Page Alone. It was better before and better now. Oh And you have Poor Spelling like Mark Marino. Why not season 3 to Defenders: The Justice League of Avengers? Larry1996 22:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Jurassic Justice I was quite impressed on what you did for the ideas for Jurassic Justic, but you kind of messed with the Justice League Defenders cast, so next time ask me or Larry1996 about casting before you just alterate it! Tragould 02:06, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Tragould How have you not been banned yet? TheCannon (talk) 01:25, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do love this wiki.? And I want it to stay the same.? But I don't see what you're saying I can at least try to do.? There's nothing anyone can do, and I'm not just going to keep editing the main page like you are. TheCannon (talk) 02:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I never said I'm giving up.? But there is nothing I can do.? And to be honest, I don't think I'm going along with you due to you keep trying to change/delete SirHumanite's EMH Season 3 page. TheCannon (talk) 02:48, November 24, 2012 (UTC) First off, LOL at the Buzz Killington reference. Secondly, I've thought about it.? You are absolutley right. TheCannon (talk) 02:56, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I will tell him. Try to find more people. TheCannon (talk) 03:08, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'll help, because i don't want any of my ideas to go away, go to Tragould, he'll might agree Larry1996 (talk) 03:10, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Send? your message? to Jayjac Larry1996 (talk) 03:33, November 24, 2012 (UTC) I'm in! I'll help stop WikiMan! And I made a new idea article to help out below: Stop WikiMan!!! Gameking18 (talk) 03:35, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Man What is going on with the Wiki Man? ? What will he change about this idea wiki? Can you tell Fire Angel Mike exactly how does he join you into thwarting Wiki Man's plan? Larry1996 (talk) 05:12, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Well we can't make him or spam him and you know if u keep doing this then wikiman may call a admin so maype i join But i don't know.? (Undylan? (talk) 16:38, November 24, 2012 (UTC)) What do you mean we need to stop Wikiman cause Ijust saw a message from him saying your the bad guy so um? Brief me up No, I have not found anyone.? I was working on a Superman video game, until going to bed. Well im not and don't u think im bad becuse im not.Undylan (talk) 20:45, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Fine il help you but you have to give me back something in return Help You have ideas i have ideas lets join forces Me you and Mabye Ultimatespiderman? I dont know if you say no its cool nothing personal if you say yes give me a brief idea of what your ideas are and then we stop wikiman that S.O.B Look i help i do u wnat me to do?? Undylan (talk) 15:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) U have ideas i have ideas lets help each other i mean i can make your ideas better or i will tell you if their good enoughShepard78 (talk) 16:57, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Message to DinoDrones. No matter how many times you insult me. No matter how you try to convince others to follow you suit. The Idea Wiki will be relaunched, like it or not. I know you're angered, but please accept the new Idea Wiki as soon as I adopt it. Oh, and here's a link. Go there instead of trying to protect the whole article catalog. And please, sign your posts. It'll help alot. I'm here to hear your answers. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 21:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC)-- to dinodrones "Hey our ideas will be kept so don't change idea wiki cause i'll stop you" -DinoDrones. Ideas? All I see is fan-fiction. And most of you know that fan-fiction fits elsewhere but here. See the title? It says clearly "Idea Wiki". Most of the network of wacky articles are now what you call "ideas". And that's the panorama I'm trying to change no matter what. And I'm thinking about putting a fan-fiction wiki for you all to put your stuff. There's one of the destinations for you to reach once you leave this wiki for good. I'm thinking about telling the ENTIRE Wikia community about this wiki's content and how it does not fit the title and original goal of this Wiki: Ideas to change the world. Until then, I give you a warm welcome to bash me all you want... if you want. And you've hit the wrong talkpage. It's WikiMan, not wikiman. Anything you want to say to me? Go ahead. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 16:59, November 29, 2012 (UTC)-- this is urgent I see your gang wants to stop me. OK, but please ='STOP INSULTING ME!!! YOU'LL GET NEARLY NOWHERE IF YOU TELL 'EM TO INSULT ME.'= Think about it. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 14:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC)-- Damn Right we need to stop him Look i would love to help you but i don't even know who this guy is EENEFAN1108 Dej12cookies okay will do it Hello dino-drones. Lemme guess, picketing at my blog posts again, right? I must inform you that "omg just leave the wiki! nobody wants u!!!!1" will never lead you to some claimable victory. Remember that there are people capable to defend their positions properly via exposing arguments to defend their position and further proove them. It's clear that you're not one of them. Look, dino: it's clear that Larry1996 and XtranormalGeek joined your petition, but they're nicer than you: XnG was talking about some agreement to settle this battle down, he even came to one of my wikis and added his two cents. As for Larry, he exposed why I shouldn't do this (like XtranormalGeek), but then asked me to "block" TheCannon: I have at least sent him some tips on how to demoralize him. Maybe TheCannon could be as tough as you, but he has better arguments (he said that this site could go empty upon relaunch), and signs his posts properly. In fact, TheCannon has some chances to be better than you. In fact he probably is. Think about it. Also, congratulations on getting people to join your cause. Your turn. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 20:39, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey How goes the battle (I'll call it) against Wikiman? TheCannon (talk) 19:58, January 16, 2013 (UTC) You are right, this won't end until he's completley gone. And he does sound like a bad guy (one of those ones with good intentions, though still kind of evil). Now he's complaining you called him that. But I have a feeling the worst is yet to come... TheCannon (talk) 21:02, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for editing my Wreck it Ralph 2 page (EENEFAN1108) It's really not secret. TheCannon (talk) 21:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Toonking1985 What Pages Do You Want Me to Help You with, Just Leave a List on my Talk Page. Toonking1985 22:37, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link to where I found that picture of the Mark VIII and the other 34 armors in Iron Man 3 www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/MarvelFreshman/news/?a=78873